Prior art electromagnetic technology is defined in terms which use mathematical rules and laws such as Faraday's and Fleming's, Lenz's Right and Left Hand Rules and Laws, as well as Maxwell's equations. These rules and laws are applied to good effect in all electromagnetic devices to manipulate the functions of equipment such as electrical coils, generators, electrical motors, photovoltaic cells and even superconductors without any real detailed knowledge of why, exactly, electricity functions at a counter intuitive quantum level.
Collectively these right and left hand rules and laws indicate that electromagnetism has highly specific geometrical properties with regard to symmetry and asymmetry, especially in terms of applied motion and resistance to such motion, and the production of flux fields and electrical induction, generators etc. It is widely understood by physicists that matter, charge and electromagnetism are all manifestations of some sorts of structured activities within space and that geometry therefore underpins everything in physics. While there is a general acceptance that “Physics is Geometry” the understanding of tried and tested Euclidean geometry itself has become eroded to enable space to become warped and curved to explain gravity.
At this time physicists are very actively debating entanglement of pairs of particles such as electrons and photons which can only exist in pairs and are said to have ‘up’ or ‘down’ and ‘left’ and ‘right spin states’ and symmetries and it would appear that entangled particles are mysteriously interconnected over large distances. There is no real current knowledge as to what holds the half charge particles together in an entangled state with a quantum spin and how the four basic cohesive fundamental interactions of nature such as electromagnetism and gravity actually interact in a spatially defined context to provide gravitational and/or inertial mass. Currently science cannot provide any definitive descriptions of the geometrical activities of fundamental particles which results in matter being cohesively held together or how in turn these fundamental activities provide gravity at distance which holds the entire cosmos together and yet which at the same time causes the theoretical accelerating expansion of the cosmos. To this end it is calculated by cosmologists that 23% of all matter in the universe is dark, transparent and invisible and that there must be in the order of 72% hypothetical dark energy which is also undetectable directly. Since energy and matter are known to be functionally related it could be said that current scientific research indicates that at least 95% of everything in the entire cosmos is invisible and can only be inferred through mathematics.
Mathematical geometry can very satisfactorily define mechanical activities and force vectors within a real three dimensional space in the context of time, however in the late 18th century the concept of one-directional time became related to space such that science now describes space in terms of being four dimensional space-time. Once space and time became rolled into one homogenous four dimensional entity the concept of true spatial dimensions and force vectors became blurred and space-time became the general term to describe the number of independent coordinates or variables needed to determine the state of any object. This erosion of the independent meanings of space and time provided mathematicians with the powerful tools of ‘geometrical’ analysis which permits multi dimensional analysis to be applied to almost anything from statistics to the state of the economy as well as the history and the intimate structure of the cosmos, however some of the extrapolations arising from defining space and time in terms of more than three spatial dimensions and one of time works well mathematically but leads to irrational and empirically incorrect solutions regarding the very basic forces of nature, space and time.
At present there is much debate in the scientific fraternity regarding ‘String Theories’ and ‘Super-symmetry’ theories, which require that there be between five and eleven or even more dimensions of space. Some current main-stream theories posit non-directional time, or that time itself does not exist or did not exist before the ‘big bang’. These counter intuitive theories are non-rational and are unproven, and in their current form they fail to provide any testable theories or practical information or technical applications in the real world. However, it is thought by some in the scientific community that man-kind's inability to empirically understand multidimensional space-time is more of a human perception problem than an objective reality and that these theoretical notions of String Theory will lead to a satisfactory ‘Grand Unified Theory’ and the related ‘Theory Of Everything’. It is expected that these theories should ultimately explain everything from the (theoretically) missing 95% of the universe's matter and dark energy to the birth and ongoing existence of the universe. A new level of understanding of physics, and the energetic structure and geometry of space should inevitably lead to many practical applications. Since even basic electromagnetism indicates that it functions within the basic rules described by a strong three dimensional geometrical relationship (such as the specifically polarised magnetic field aligned perfectly at right angles to a wire carrying a specific electrical current) it could be considered unrealistic to abandon a simple Euclidean geometry in favour of attempting to analyse electromagnetism in terms of a multidimensional space which inherently fails to distinguish between fact and fiction.
Mathematics describing multidimensional geometry is the main language which is used to define physics and cosmology but it is proving to be so flexible and ubiquitous that it can be used to support almost any abstract theory of spatial reality what-so-ever. Leading theories, such as String and Super-Symmetry Theories that employ a variable number of spatial vectors or dimensions to resolve the structure of space have come to be known as a ‘Theory of Anything’ rather the ‘Theory of Everything”. Before any theoretical information can be practically applied it is required to be scientifically testable and permit provable predictions to be made.
Even the two successful and core scientific disciplines, quantum mechanics and relativity still remain functionally incompatible and are still substantially unresolved although it is generally expected that current research will shed some light on the reality of space, time, energy and matter. To this end many billions of dollars have been and are currently being spent on building facilities like the 27.5 km diameter particle accelerator called the Large Hadron Collider (LHC) at CERN in Switzerland and the other various accelerators, cyclotrons and synchotrons in other locations. These are amongst the biggest and most expensive machines ever made by human-kind and ironically they are used to research what makes the smallest things in nature work at the elementary particle level, with a view to understanding fundamental forces of nature (including electromagnetism), and it is to be hoped that this information will lead to improved technological spin-offs in the future.
It is known that both nuclear fission reactors and nuclear fusion reactors are capable of providing massive amounts of energy. Fusion reactors such as the large Tokomaks at Joint European Torus (JET) and the proposed Iter torus processes have not become technically and commercially viable as yet although billions of dollars have been spent on and are still committed to research funding in this quest over the past fifty years.
The nuclear fusion technologies like JET require that the fusion process takes place in a hot plasma which is electromagnetically contained within a toroidal chamber. The fusion process is intended to replicate the mechanism which powers the sun and at similar temperatures, and the by-product of the conversion of hydrogen to helium is the production of additional heat which is intended, for example, to run steam turbines which in turn run electrical generators to provide electricity in the same way as fission reactors turn heat into electrical power. In some respects the fission and fusion electrical power generation techniques can be considered to be archaic in that the processes are very indirect and like a coal powered generator system in which the fusion reactors only produce heat to run old fashioned steam turbines to drive electrical generators, they do not directly produce electrical power themselves as the result of any intrinsic electromagnetic mechanism as in photovoltaics.
In contrast to known fusion/fission processes the subject of this document describes the required electromagnetic geometry which can assist or can be used to make a template to define a range of low energy room temperature electromagnetic systems which can be applied to have various end uses which could assist or permit the direct harnessing and the conduction of electromagnetic energy less expensively at ambient temperatures than current fusion/fission and ‘cold’ superconducting technologies.
It is widely thought by the scientific community that even in a complete vacuum there is a significant amount of energy which is referred to in quantum mechanics as zero-point energy. Also, throughout space, background radiation has been detected that suggests that energy exists throughout the vacuum of space. At this time various government scientific organizations are searching for the theoretical but very illusive dark energy and dark matter that is believed by cosmologists to fill space. All these grand and expensive projects turn on the three or four fundamental forces of nature, of which electromagnetism is of paramount importance since approximately 90% of all matter and therefore energy involves electrons and photons which are amongst the prime movers at the core of space-time.
However, currently there is little agreement and understanding of the exact mechanics of how the fundamental forces in space-time actually work. Indeed, many leading physicists believe that even time and space did not exist before the ‘big bang’ (birth of the universe) and the establishment view is that even the laws and principles of physics probably only came into existence at that time. The theoretical size and age of the cosmos is predicated upon un-provable mathematical notions, ‘constants’ such as the ‘fine structure constant’ and other mathematical patch-ups and fix-ails which are artificially applied to make the mathematics work although the logic and rational behind the constants may not be understood. Constants such as the fine structure constant, or alpha, and lambda underpin theories which are used to explain the rapid ‘expansion’ of the cosmos which is thought to have been driven by some illusive energetic forces which can be traced back to a singularity some 13.7 billion years ago. In effect this means that all the energy and matter in the entire cosmos mysteriously exploded into existence out of nowhere at one point in time (when time itself did not exist) at some unspecified location, coming from nowhere and progressively carving out new space-time, and only since that time have the current laws of thermodynamics and physics applied. Obviously these ideas are generally counter intuitive and appear quite irrational to the general public and indeed many eminent scientists themselves are now beginning to think that cosmology and physics itself is in such a state of irresolvable confusion that the fundamental laws of physics themselves may need to be scrapped or at least be substantially redefined.
Some redefinition and reinterpretation of the theories and laws can incorporate some new concepts and principles which provide better ways to resolve the significant problems in modern physics concerning issues such as dark energy and the cosmological constant and this understanding in turn will facilitate the better manipulation of the fundamental forces in nature to assist the design of some entirely new technologies. The laws and rules of thermodynamics and entropy ultimately dictate that all matter and gradient systems will tend to dissipate or ‘run down’ into an equilibrium or chaotic ground-state. While this is undoubtedly correct in most everyday circumstances it would appear that in the context of electromagnetism the laws and rules may need some reinterpretation as its geometry and topology requires the elements to continuously keep ‘running downhill’ along the paths of least resistance towards a continuously perturbed but orderly ground-state without apparently creating the destructive and chaotic disorder normally associated with entropy.
For example, the laws relating to the conservation of energy dictate that energy cannot be created or destroyed. However, even when simple bar magnets are attracting or repelling one another they could be considered in some contexts to be doing some dynamic ‘work’ which is indistinguishable from and exactly equivalent to the work done by electromagnets which are powered by an external energy source. The fact remains that a bar magnetic or even a planetary magnetosphere does comprise of related electromagnetic elements geometrically arranged in three dimensions and in the context of time such that the elements do persistently ‘run downhill’ along the paths of least resistance in a non commutative sequence such that activity in each dimensional plane appears to be running downhill with respect to itself but in doing so appears to be being conveyed uphill with respect to the other elements in an adjacently perpendicular plane, and so forth. For these reasons the magnetosphere of our own planet has provided at least some of the power required to cause the turbulence in the magma whose friction has been radiating heat outwards faster than the sun's heat being gained inwards, and this has been happening billions of years. This is evidenced by the fact that the earth's crust is there simply because of the heat loss at the surface which causes it to ‘freeze’ or solidify as heat is lost from the outer layer into the extreme cold of outer space. Current understanding of physics can only therefore provide a description of electromagnetism which should be considered to be a convenient over simplification which obscures the dynamic geometric reality of electromagnetism.
While entropy is traditionally defined in terms of the dissipation of heat from hot to cold and the propagation of chaotic microscopic disorder it can be shown that there is also the natural progression of energy and matter towards a dynamic electromagnetic ground-state which initiates the very orderliness of structure within the cosmos. This is evidenced for example, by the anisotropic background radiation of space and even the self organisation of electromagnetic elements and materials leading to the aggregation of matter to form planets and stars, many of which exhibit magnetospheres that reflects the inherent geometry of electromagnetism which in turn actively promotes the spontaneous polarisation and the orderly arrangement of structure at many levels throughout the cosmos.
This patent application seeks to demonstrate that certain novel technologies can be designed when the functional geometry of electromagnetism is conceptually redefined in very simple and provable terms. This patent application further seeks to clarify the reasons behind electromagnetism's inherent geometry such as the known right and left hand rules and laws, mirror image symmetry and non-commutative spin handedness and identifies some of the inner workings of electromagnetism such that this information can be applied usefully to draw a better conceptual ‘blue-print’ or ‘road-map’ of the mechanics of electromagnetism so that novel technologies can be designed around these improved guide lines.
This background information is of importance to the explanation of this patent which seeks to define the geometry of any physically permissible activity including electromagnetism within a three dimensional space and in the context of time (space-time), such that this information can be usefully applied to technology. To this end this patent application provides a simple but solid ‘bricks and mortar’ approach to defining the fundamental forces of nature and thereby providing an improved ‘blue-print’ for technology to build upon.
This document therefore starts with a straightforward interpretation of the permissible mechanics involved in the geometry and topology of electromagnetism at an everyday macro scale and it also recognises that these same basic rules of spatial definition can also be reinterpreted and applied to electromagnetic activity at a nano and quantum level in as much as there is a high degree of reciprocity between the electrical and magnetic facets of electromagnetism which can, for example, be applied to common electrical technologies and even the invisible geometry of three dimensional propagation of electromagnetic waves such as radio waves.
For example, a moving charge has an electric field and an magnetic field, and in general, the electric and magnetic fields are not completely separate phenomena; what one observer perceives as an electric field, another observer in a different frame of reference perceives as a mixture of electric and magnetic fields often known as electromagnetic fields. In quantum mechanics, disturbances and the transmission of quantized energy in the electromagnetic fields is by way of photons. In crystal lattice structures the electromagnetic wave excitations are called phonons. The spatial definition and mechanics of particle relationships in crystallography is one of the tenets of this document.
A photon is an elementary particle with an electric charge and it may be described as a subatomic particle or an ion and it is of central importance to the workings of electromagnetic waves. Therefore it can be interpreted as the common feature in the so called wave-particle duality, ie. under the appropriate conditions, electrons and other matter would show properties of either particles or waves.
A collection of charged particles, or even a gas containing a proportion of charged particles, is called a plasma and is the most common state of matter in the universe. Particles may have a positive, negative or no charge.
The space surrounding an electric charge or in the presence of a time-varying magnetic field has a property called an electric field which may exert a force on other electrically charged objects.
In a vacuum, a beam of ions or electrons may be formed. In other conductive materials, the electric current is due to the flow of both positively and negatively charged particles at the same time. In still other situations, the current is entirely due to positive charge flow. Electric currents in sparks or plasma are flows of electrons as well as positive and negative ions. In crystallography, ice and in certain solid electrolytes, the electric current may be composed of flowing ions.
The electron is a subatomic particle that carries a negative electric charge. It has no known substructure and is believed to be a point particle. Electrons participate in gravitational, electromagnetic and weak interactions. This document seeks to usefully re-interpret the behavior of elementary particles and issues such as the intrinsic angular momentum, or spin, of an electron and the electron's antiparticle, the positron, which together are thought to mutually annihilate such that an electron-positron pair can produce gamma ray photons with significant energy.
This document will demonstrate why there is no experimental evidence for any of the elementary particles having spatial extent, therefore being zero-dimensional and not taking up space. Elementary particles are usually considered to be point particles or point-like particles, which are idealized objects used in physics.